1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the forming of ripples on the margin of edible dough strips, such dough strips to be used for the production of lasagna noodles.
2. The Prior Art
Pastas (sometimes referred to as alimentary pastes) are staple articles of commerce. Conventionally, pastas are prepared by forming a dough from a mixture of flour and liquid (usually water or milk), sometimes with other added ingredients, extruding the resulting dough under pressure into the desired product shape, and then drying the extruded product under controlled conditions. Pasta products prepared by such extrusion methods include those suitable for use in lasagna. Such products are referred to herein as lasagna strands.
Lasagna pasta was originally made by hand by shaping the margins of noodle strips. Noodles are prepared by a different process than for extruder shaped pastas. Generally, the noodle ingredients are admixed and kneaded to form a dough with a developed gluten structure. Thereafter, the dough is worked into sheets, rolled to desired widths and lengths to form noodle strips.
It would be desirable to be able to shape mechanically the margins of noodle strips to provide rippled lasagna noodles having traditional ripples or fluted edges. The present apparatus can be used to provide lasagna pasta from noodle strips. Such an apparatus, particularly those embodiments comprising multiple crimp roll pairs, enable a more rapid production of shaped lasagna pasta compared to production rates achievable by conventional pasta extrusion apparatus.